


Smile

by Positive_Posi



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: KJ's father goes by Jecra, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Positive_Posi/pseuds/Positive_Posi
Summary: Sometimes all a knight wants is to see someone smile.A short drabble I made for my friend!





	Smile

"Hey Yami," a knight ran to catch up to his friend, eyes betraying the smile behind his mask. "Want to hear a joke?"

"No." The ninja responded. A short, simple answer: Something he hoped Jecra would realize meant that he should shut up.

"What? Of course you do!" The other man sighed, knowing full well he wasn't going to escape. "Why did the goat go to jail?"

"Because it was annoying it's flock?"

"Because it was being baaad!" Jecra waited in anticipation for a reaction, but all he got was a roll of the eyes.

"You're thinking of sheep, Jecra. If you're going to attempt humor, at least do it properly."

"Goats can say baa too!"

"No, they just make screaming noises– much like what I'm going to do if you try to tell me another pun." This got a laugh out of Jecra, which seemed to at least please Yamikage.

"Alright, one more!" The ninja squinted his eyes at this. "I promise!"

"...fine, but only if you must."

"I absolutely must! I'll die of sadness if I don't tell at least one joke a day!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Jecra gave a playful punch to his arm. "In any case, proceed."

"Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"Really?" Yamikage looked at him quizzically. "That's got to be the oldest one in the books!"

"Well then, you should know how to play along!"

"Alright, alright. Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"To see a handsome smile! Knock knock!"

"Uh..." This wasn't how the joke went. Yami would have to buy him a joke book or something. "Who's there?"

"The chicken!" Jecra's smile grew as he watched the confusion on Yamikage's face. A crack of a smile made it to his face, but he quickly pulled his mask up to hide it.

"Why do you insist on telling me such awful jokes?"

"Well, I love seeing you smile!" Oh... He hadn't expected an actual answer. "I think it really brightens a day, and you always look so angry. I figured that making you smile at least once a day would be good for your health!"

"...hmph. That's dumb." Despite this, he allowed his smile to grow. Despite his mask, Jecra could still tell what was happening.

"It's not dumb! I just care about you, you know?"

"That's something only a dumb person would do."

"Yeah? Then why are you smiling?" Yami's eyes had given him away, slanting in the shape of a smile.

"I'm not, I'm just making sure the muscles in my face are working."

"Sure, Yami. You tell yourself that." Surprisingly, he actually heard Yamikage laugh. It was short, but it was a sweet sound that he wished he could hear every day. In fact, he would make that a part of his mission.


End file.
